High speed wireless services, such as WiMAX, are becoming more widespread and may be necessary for mobile subscribers to utilize some communication services, such as streaming video. A base station may provide high speed wireless service to multiple mobile subscribers. Thus, a base station may be required to process multiple data units for reception and transmission. As a result, the ability to provide an apparatus and a method for efficiently processing multiple data units for transmission and reception in a mobile network environment presents a significant challenge to system designers and network operators.